crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrone Bowen
Tyrone Bowen, also known as White-Cloak, is a clone of Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) created by the Dark-Beast (Henry McCoy of Marvel Earth-295). He is a clone of Cloak enhanced with the DNA of Cloak's partner, Dagger (Tandy Bowen). White-Cloak was a member of Apocalypse's Black Legion, apparently cobbled together in the genetic soup used to created Infinites and other agents of Celestial Evolution. He was led by Blob in confronting what remained of the X-Men. =Powers and Abilities= Primary/original powers DarkForce conduit: Like his template Cloak, White-Cloak can channel and wield the exotic energies of the DarkForce-Dimension. *'Darkness-field': White-Cloak can generate a misty fog of darkness which can cause feelings of numbing cold and crippling fear, disturbing visions/hallucinations, and prolonged exposure can result in insanity. *'Teleportation': White-Cloak can teleport himself and others at will. *'Intangibility': White-Cloak's body is intangible by default, but he can solidify when saturated with light energy or through an act of will. *'Lifeforce-draining': White-Cloak can trap beings inside of his DarkForce-Dimension and drain their lifeforce to feed his hunger and kill them if they are exposed for too long. *'Enhanced strength': White-Cloak can use the DarkForce to enhance his own strength and allow him to lift twice him bodyweight. LightForce conduit: With the DNA of the heroine Dagger, White-Cloak channel and wield the exotic energies of the LightForce-Dimension. *'Light daggers': White-Cloak can create light-daggers which can disrupt the lifeforce of beings struck by them. These daggers can travel a fair distance before fading, have their flight path controlled to a limited extent, and they track targets if willed. *'Healing': White-Cloak can channel the LightForce into himself or others and heal their wounds or revitalize them. *'Detoxification': White-Cloak can use the LightForce to expunge toxic influences, such as toxins and drugs, and can even cure drug addictions. Post-deal powers Enhanced DarkForce manipulation: After his deal with the Devil, White-Cloak gained the ability to channel and manipulate DarkForce in a much large variety of uses, mimicking a variety of of users of the DarkForce *'Darkness daggers': White-Cloak can create daggers of darkness, like Dagger could when she was corrupted by Mr. Negative. White-Cloak's daggers now possess both the properties of the Living-Light and DarkForce, they inflict mental, physical, and spiritual damage on anybody they strike. *'Tar-generation': White-Cloak gained the power to generate DarkForce matter in the form of a thick, viscous tar-like slime, mimicking the powers of Quagmire (Jerome Myers). *'Energy-blasts': White-Cloak can generate DarkForce energies as blasts of destructive force, but he is not limited to only one part of his body like Left-Hand (Diego Casseas). Enhanced LightForce channeling: After his deal, White-Cloak could channel and manipulate the LightForce in the same manner as Cloak when he was corrupted by Mr. Negative. This amplified both Cloak's DarkForce powers and Dagger's LightForce powers. Poppupian physiology: *'Poppupian shape-shifting': After his deal, White-Cloak was given the powers of the Poppupian clones of Cloak and Dagger from Earth-95297. Not only did this amplify the powers of Cloak and Dagger that he already possessed, but he also gained the unlimited shape-shifting powers of the Poppuian species. Transformations Lizard transformation: Zombie transformation: The Gospel of Hunger Zombie-Virus is a type of zombie-plague that originated from an unknown extradimensional source and is sentient in nature. The virus drives the infected with an insatiable hunger for living flesh; though this hunger is purely psychological in nature, best demonstrated when the zombified Wasp still hungered even after having her head removed from her body. They still retain their physical mobility, upper brain and sensory functions, and sense of pain. White-Cloak does not suffer from the zombie's hunger for flesh as part of his deal. *'Near-immortality': Beings infected by the Gospel of Hunger virus become basically immortal once the infection is fully set in, the only effective way to kill them is total destruction of their head and brain. Zombies afflicted by the plague lose all biological functions and are physically dead, their healing-factors no longer function, and they lose any other biologically-based powers, such as Spider-Man's organic-webbing. Zombies are physically unkillable as long as their brains are intact, such as the zombified Deadpool and Wasp were both still alive even after having been decapitated. Vampire transformation: Items, weapons, and equipment Category:Clones Category:Marvel people